<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowflakes in Summer by VibingOrAtLeastTrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993986">Snowflakes in Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibingOrAtLeastTrying/pseuds/VibingOrAtLeastTrying'>VibingOrAtLeastTrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>02s in 11th, Ages are weird, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, Basically Power Ranger but idk how to tag that, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Heeseung is in 12th, Humour, Ice Skating, Jackson is literally every coach thank you, Just to clear things up, M/M, Monsters, More tags to be added, Volleyball, ao3 is mean and doesn't like me spelling things THE RIGHT WAY, but I'm a coward so it'll only be in here every once in a while, ehem-, enough similes that I think I sound a little insane, idk why I decieded to hurt everyone like this, light cussing, like the shadows are messed up, may be projecting how shitty teenage jobs are, my friends and I laughed at a piece of bread falling over for like an hour my humour is screwed, my tags got messed up sorry, niki jungwon and sunoo are in 10th grade, potentially incorrect football/soccer, someone had to be a volleyball player my setter heart needed that so sorry not sorry, starship ent. as children, things hit rock bottom before they get better, things will try to kill them NUMEROUS TIMES, txt aged up 5-ish years, when I say belly of the whale I mean a whole ass blue whale belly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibingOrAtLeastTrying/pseuds/VibingOrAtLeastTrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is trying to figure out the new school and his spot with his old friend and the football team, Heeseung is trying to find his brother, Ni-Ki is trying not to scrape his knees as he jumps out his apartment window, or caught for that matter. Jay is trying not to burn his brownies for once, Sunoo is trying to survive high school, Jungwon is trying to breathe for once, and Sunghoon is just trying to survive, especially Jay's cooking.</p><p>Or</p><p>When seven guys fell down a hole, meeting three superheroes who offered them cookies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Park Jongseong | Jay &amp; Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon &amp; Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, more relationships to be added - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Hole in Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to whatever it is that I've written lol. Thank you so much for clicking on this and if you see any problems when reading, don't be afraid to tell me in the comments :)</p><p>Thank you to the person who got me to get my ass in gear (@jakey_jake), I know it was just a reply, but thank you, I don't know why my confidence went up, but it did, and here we are.</p><p>For those who want to know my publishing schedule, I'm gonna try every Monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunghoon hugged his jacket tighter. <em>Why the fuck don’t these suits have insulation?</em> He thought to himself. <em>I get that we’re a free service, but I don’t want to die from hypothermia before I even reach the monsters.</em></p><p>And about those services, he better keep moving and stop complaining before he’s late. Not every monster waits for heroes to arrive.</p><p>The call was at the local ice rink, somewhere Sunghoon would frequent often. Ice was his element, literally. The other boys knew how good he was on skates before they got the gemstones, a particular one equating him to fish in water. </p><p>A soft crash came from the double doors he just passed through, shoes screeching and a yelp followed soon after. A few beats pass and a hollow thud echos. Someone’s in there, the white walls around Sunghoon blurring as he ran back, throwing the doors open and… </p><p>He froze. From the temperature of the room, sure, but hundreds of those hooded figures stood around the rink, looming over the glass to look at a boy with white shoes. </p><p>"Sunghoon!" He shouted. </p><p>And while he couldn’t get a good look at the boy’s face, he could hear the fear bubbling out of him.</p><p>“Mister Sunghoon!” Someone yelled, waking him up. “Welcome back to the real world. Could you tell me what a centriole is?”</p><p>"Oh, um…" the boy stared at his teacher. "It's something in a cell?"</p><p>"Yes, and?"</p><p>"It's in the cytoplasm."</p><p>The teacher sighed. "And?"</p><p>"It uh… helps in cell functions?"</p><p>The teacher sighed again, somehow harder than before. "Jay, please explain what a centriole is."</p><p>"So they help in cell division by-" the peach-headed boy flipped through his notebook to find the page "-helping chromosomes move in the later stages of mitosis."</p><p>"Correct.”</p><p>The teacher kept on rambling, talking about some random fiber and apparatus thing, but Sunghoon’s mind was on the dream he just had. <em>Monsters? And who was that person and why did they know me? It was a dream, but why did it feel so real?</em> </p><p>“Class dismissed,” the teacher said as the bell rang, snapping Sunghoon out of his trance. </p><p>All twenty some odd students shoved their notebooks, pencils, and pens into their backpacks and bolted out the door. The unfortunate stragglers, Sunghoon and Jay felt like a school of fish in between dolphins, huddled together in hopes of not being eaten alive by any of their classmates (a very real possibility to Jay, but Sunghoon disagrees).</p><p>The lunch hall stood as a separate building. And though the fields were always open for kids to eat at, the start of the school year happened in the summer and no one was too keen on dying of heat. However, a group, really two groups shoved together, liked sitting at the lake behind the cafeteria, Sunghoon and Jay a part of the five sometimes six.</p><p>The others, Heeseung, Jungwon, Sunoo, and the occasional Ni-ki ate at the table next to the pair. From what Sunghoon gathered from Sunoo's screeching and the other's laughter was that Ni-ki comes over just to spend time with Sunoo. Not that it's surprising. The pair usually are glued to each other, even with their separate schedules. </p><p>"Hey Sunghoon?" Jay started, staring at his tray as he sat down. The other hummed a response and Jay continued. "You mind if someone sits with us?"</p><p>"No, not really. Thanks for the heads up though. What do they look like?" Sunghoon asked as he took a sip of water.</p><p>"Over there. Coming this way actually."</p><p>Sunghoon followed Jay's point to a boy who waved at the pair before almost tripping on his shoe laces. Sunghoon snorted at him, water coming out his nose. </p><p>"Holy shit man!" Jay yelled. "Uh, uh, here." He passed the other some napkins.</p><p>Sunghoon blot the water off the table, coughing as his face heats up. The new kid's tray settled itself on the table. Looking up, Sunghoon realised his mistake.</p><p> <em> Oh no, he's hot.</em> </p><p>Jay waved a hand in front of Sunghoon's face. "Earth to Sunghoon? Hello?"</p><p>The latter looked over at him. "Huh?"</p><p>"You've been staring at Jake for a good minute or so."</p><p>"I- I- Really?"</p><p>"Ah, leave him alone. It's kinda cute," the newly introduced Jake laughed.</p><p>If this was a ‘Get Sunghoon to Malfunction Test’, it definitely was working.</p><p>"What I was <em>trying</em> to say was that, Sunghoon, this is Jake. Jake, well you should know him by now."</p><p>Jake just nodded.</p><p>“Eh,” Sunghoon hit Jay’s shoulder. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Well, you are the famous Park Sunghoon, the kid who can sleep through science class and still pass. The kid who can ice skate like you came out on ice. You’re the kid everyone thinks is hot, but too scared to approach in fear of being rejected cause you’re the iCe pRiNcE. Honestly, with all the time I spend with you, I don’t know how they think you’re intimidating and smart.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Says the boy who just snorted water through his nose. Check.”</p><p>“Check? Well, checkmate ‘cause you’re about to taste that water.”</p><p>“Oh that’s so gross-” Jay started before Sunghoon stood up, napkins in one hand, the other reaching for Jay.</p><p>The two ran towards the lake, around the benches, one in hopes of tiring out the figure skater. Something almost as impossible as falling into a hole and five people falling onto them.</p><p>That was until the ground caved in around them that is.</p><p>🌠</p><p>Jake was left dumbfounded at the table. A friend he hadn’t seen in years invited him to eat lunch with him, but left out the cute guy that would also be there. And said cute guy was the infamous Sunghoon, somewhat royalty at the school if only he would talk to people more. Then there was him tripping over his shoelaces. The cute guy almost dying because Jake couldn’t remember to tie his shoes, which amazed him at how someone could look like that. His so-called “friend” Jay introducing him before the two made a break for the lake, leaving the poor sod confused as hell.</p><p>“We should follow them,” someone said at the table next to Jake.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t really want a repeat again.”</p><p>Turning to look at the table next to him, the four there stared back. The little one, well more like young since that kid was taller than most of them there, looked between his hyungs and the newcomer. Knocking into the person next to him, they turned to each other. A war of head bobs broke out before the older sighed.</p><p>“You’re friends with Jay-hyung, right?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“Ok, well, we are too. I’m Sunoo, this is Heeseung-hyung and Jungwon.” He pointed to the boy with auburn hair and then to the one with black hair. "And this one," he continued, squeezing the blond's cheek. "This one's Ni-ki."</p><p>Sunoo dropped his hand and stood up. The other followed suit soon after, Ni-ki taking his backpack "just in case". What that means, Jake didn't know and probably didn't want to. </p><p>The five walked to where the pair should be. They did run this way, right? Looking around, no one stood amongst the couple trees, the lake was still still, and no screams or curses filled the air. </p><p>A crunch-</p><p>A gasp-</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>The ground opened up, the five falling down, Jake landing on the hard floor. Not what he was expecting, not gonna lie.</p><p>“Hey!” A familiar voice called. “Why’d you land on me? You could’ve landed on the floor like Jake, but <em>no</em>, you had to land on me,” they continued, laughing. </p><p>“Jay?” Someone asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Heeseung. It’s me.”</p><p>“Oh, ok. Sunghoon here too?”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” the boy said.</p><p>“Jungwon?”</p><p>Something shuffled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Sunoo?”</p><p>“Yep. Ni-Ki’s here too,” Sunoo responded.</p><p>Something clicked and the hole lit up a little. “Ok, so it does work. I have band-aids and neosporin if anyone needs it.”</p><p>“Jake?” Jay asked. He waited a little while before continuing. “Hey, are you alive?”</p><p>Nodding, Jake rolled onto his side before sitting up. “I’m gonna take a shot in the dark and say this isn’t normal.”</p><p>They all shook their heads. Ni-Ki dug through his bag again, handing a flashlight to Jay. The two nodded and started talking between themselves. </p><p>Jake got up and looked around. There were two ways to go, left and right. Up was an option, but nothing seemed stable enough to climb.</p><p>The room seemed like an abandoned temple, broken pillars towered up to the ceiling, the floor made out of a white rock, and carvings were etched into the wall in some forgotten language. <em>Creepy</em>, Jake thought,</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Whipping around, Jake nearly jumped out of his skin, but the person who greeted him was Sunghoon. His heartbeat, for two different reasons, was struggling to calm down. The pair was standing almost 5 inches apart (read as: a few feet, my sweet summer child) and Jake couldn't take his eyes off the other and some dust started messing with his nose.</p><p>"Hey," Jake said, resting his arm on one of the broken pillars around the room. </p><p>Something clicked and the room got brighter. Everyone dropped what they were doing to watch the wall move aside, a boy a little then all of them standing in the newly created door frame. A rusty green parrot sat on his shoulder. It squeakily raised a wing.</p><p>"Skwak. The new group, master?"</p><p>"It does seem that way Toto," the boy said with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*aggresive eyebrow wiggle* and so starts our heroes' adventure.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and see you next week.</p><p>EDIT: I figured out how to italicize the thoughts. Idk why I thought they would be copied over, but they weren't, so I went in and hand did the italics lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble Spelled C-o-o-k-i-e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back and damn, didn't think this wouldn't get as much recognition as it did so quickly. Thank all of you who left a kudo and a comment, they really made my day :)</p><p>As always, if you catch any mistakes or errors, feel free to leave a comment as well as any comment or theories about how you think the story is going to pan out.</p><p>Anyway, thank you for coming back or clicking on this I guess and happy February!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The seven looked at each other, two words on their mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>New group? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on inside. Hyunnie should be done by now." The boy waved to the other, turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-ki cleared his throat. "Sir, we need to get back to class-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But if you look at a clock, you'd know it's already 5."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy went down a couple of steps, leaving the others as they brought out their phones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was indeed 5 and all of them missed their afternoon classes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake checked the time again. Nothing changed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I'll miss football tryouts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone pocketed their phones and turned back to the boy and robotic parrot. Heeseung was the first to follow him, the others following soon after. The room opened up, a living room of sorts where someone sat with their legs crossed under them, watching something on a t.v., a hallway that was lined with a couple doors, a dining room with a small wooden table and five chairs around it, and, finally, a small kitchen tucked into the corner with someone else hovering over the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and sit at the table, some of you are either going to have to stand or share a seat, but I think we can find another chair, give me a second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the boy disappeared into one of the rooms, dragging a chair out before pushing some of the others out of the way as he tucked it under the table. He waved them over, gesturing to the six seats. Jake turned to look at the others, but Heeseung was already making his way to the table. He shrugged and followed, the rest filling in the seats, even though Ni-Ki and Sunoo shared a chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyunnie, Huening, I got the new group," the boy in front of them said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one in the living room turned to look at the seven before walking over. With a small wave, he introduced himself. "I'm Huening, nice to meet you. You've met Beomgyu-hyung. Taehyun's in the kitchen and So-" he stopped himself short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around them grew thick. The parrot flew off to it's stool and Taehyun sighed loudly, bringing over a tray of sugar cookies. Each one was decorated differently; one with pink frosting and a heart, another that was covered in green frosting and tree shaped sprinkles, a blue one with clear sprinkles, the yellow cookie had a frosted cube. There was also the red one, plain with an extra dollop of frosting in the middle, the purple cookie that had a white shine in the center, and the last that seemed to have gold foil on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun set the tray on the table. "Before you go, take one of these." And when no one moved, he sighed again. "No, I didn't poison them. There's no drugs or anything in them. Besides, if we wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here now. So just take one," he said, shaking the tray a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was about to laugh. This is how his day went? First going to a new school, then Sunghoon and lunch, and ending with a trip down a hole to meet three random guys who offered him cookies. There was no way he would ever eat-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone put a cookie in his mouth. He snapped back to reality and watched Jay high-five Heeseung as the former leaned away from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say he was in shock would have been an understatement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others held up their cookies, looking at each other in some kind of understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you guys used me as a guinea pig…" Jake started even though his words sounded like a bunch of grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just eat your cookie hyung," Sunoo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he finally bit down. Not the taste he expected. The icing seemed to be green tea flavored and the sugar cookie was plain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay had the yellow cookie, Ni-ki was already munching on the purple, Sunoo watched with the pink one in his hand. Heeseung handed Sunghoon the blue cookie and kept the gold one for himself. Jungwon was inspecting the red one before he took a bite out of it. Jake just sighed and ate another bit of his green cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pineapple?" Heeseung asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki turned to the oldest. "You mean blackberries?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, pineapple. I'm pretty sure at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jay said, confused. "They taste like lemons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at each other and smiled after a while. Hueningkai clapped his hands, walking to one of the back rooms before reappearing with a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one of you got a spicy one?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu turned to him. "Huening, that's Soob-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they'll need help, okay? Trust me on this one. So-" Hueningkai said, turning to the seven. "- anyone with a spicy cookie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon slowly raised his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great." He placed the book on the table. "It's a little light reading, but I'd suggest reading it before you come back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come back?" The kid asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai nodded. "Yeah, in like a couple of days or whenever all of you have time after school or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would we do that?" Jay glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of the cookies. You might feel-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was in the cookies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A magical rock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you think we're coming back? Yay, you didn't poison us, but you sound crazy. A mag-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jay," Sunghoon said softly, patting his back. He looked at the trio. “Thank you for the invitation. We’ll see each other later, but we all have places to be, so could you point us to the exit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu pushed past a stunned Hueningkai, pointing to where they entered. The two nodded to each other, Beomgyu started for the door and Sunghoon followed quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was the last out, turning to look at the pair who were still in the room, talking between themselves. Ni-Ki pulled his hand, urging him to keep going. He turned to the two leading the pack, a certain black haired boy catching his attention. Laughing, Ni-Ki elbowed Jake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> So, like any reasonable person, he elbowed the boy back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached the mouth of the cave, they walked through, but as Jake turned to check again, the Janitor's closet door stood there, as if a cave didn't sit behind it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is behind it, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu and Sunghoon stopped. Everyone else kept walking, but Jake stopped beside Sunghoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a few questions," he said when he noticed Jake. "I'll join you all soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he waved to Beomgyu, thanking him for the cookie, and joined the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have a tryout, Jake?" Heeseung asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah shit. Yeah. And it's…" Jake took out his phone. "It's 5:47. Where's the bus stop?" He asked the older boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it's okay with you, my brother's coming to pick me up, Jay too, so we can drop you off at the fields before we swing by Jay's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna need a ride too, Heeseung," Sunghoon said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Don't want to be late to the rink again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty, is there anyone else who needs a ride?" Heeseung announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do, strap them to the roof of the car?" Jay said, almost under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but there is a trunk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay turned to him, mouth open, but just nodded his head and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're good, hyung," Sunoo said, raising his hand. "My sister's gonna pick the three of us up, so go on ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok. See you three tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo, Ni-Ki, and Jungwon all waved them goodbye when a small grey car pulled up. They all shuffled into the back, Jungwon throwing a peace sign before closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, a peace sign. How you feeling, Jay?" Sunghoon teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon covered his mouth, his eyes crinkling just a little bit."Aww, our Jay is getting flustered over a peace sign."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake felt like melting at him, but Jay shouted. "I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Let's just- let's go grab our bookbags. I'm guessing we all left them in the field." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean over here?" Heeseung pointed to a pile of bags.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- uh, yeah. Let's get our stuff together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay ran across the courtyard, Sunghoon and Heeseung following closely behind. Breaking into a smile, Jake started after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he ran across the courtyard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're setting up dynamics :)</p><p>Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wipeout in the Kitchen Aisle and a Potato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you see any mistakes, like any funny moments, or any other comment, feel free to leave them below</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waving Sunoo goodbye for the third or fourth time, Ni-Ki stepped into the apartment building. His cousins were waiting upstairs, K wondering where the hell he was and Taki checking his phone for the hundredth time. He's usually home by four, but he's almost two hours late, something that hasn't happened in a while. And that something would definentaly make his cousins worried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, they weren't really related, but Ni-Ki's parents were friends with K and Taki's parents, so they </span>
  <em>
    <span>sort of</span>
  </em>
  <span> are cousins. That 'our families are so tight we might as well be cousins' cousins kind. Ni-Ki will tell you it's a lot easier to tell teachers and staff that your cousin is picking you up instead of a family friend, no matter how much he explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lady at the front desk doing a double take, a plant trying to take out his knees, and three flights of stairs later, Ni-Ki pulled the keys out of his pocket and reached to open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except he was already inside the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ni-Ki? That you?" K called from the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" Ni-Ki looked around the hallway, just to make sure. "Yeah, it's me, K. Hold on, let me put my backpack down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his bag on the floor, kicking it slightly to make sure it went into his room. Yawning, he made his way to the sitting area. The sofa in the corner was calling his name, so he started to sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he wiped out on the floor that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he missed the chair? Ni-Ki looked around, no sofa in sight. Pots and pans lay in a pile on the counter, the spice rack just beside it, a table with three chairs stood on the other side of the doorway. But more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he end up in the kitchen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ni-Ki?" Taki asked as he closed the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's me. I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched his hand toward the boy on the floor. "Need help up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki took his hand and stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wild K appeared, resting on the doorway. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed. If Ni-Ki or Taki were anyone else, they would have been terrified. But they knew the man's secret. He's actually a pretty kind person, just kind of… guarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother, Taki, was practically the opposite. He was a quiet kind of loud, but definitely expressive and could make anyone smile. Even K smiled at Taki, a challenge Ni-Ki has been failing since he moved into their apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki's phone pinged. Swiping past the pikachu lock screen, Sunoo's face appeared in the corner of the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:17 pm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>hey?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>almost hit my sister with a lamp</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>how u *almost* hit someone with a lamp???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>idk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie:</b>
  <span> a lamp went flying</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>but neither of us were near it and why would Ryujin-noona throw a lamp at herseld?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie:</b>
  <span> *herself</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki:</b>
  <span> i-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>that makes no sense</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>did she deserve it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>niki-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>I mean, not this time, no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>how good was ur aim?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>NIKI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>what?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>its a good question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>could it have been the cookies?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>cookies?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>what bout them</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>didn't that guy say they were magical?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>they were what</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>tbh i was only looking at the cookies</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>kinda zoned out of a bit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>let me ask heeseung-hyung</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>oke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>6:32</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie:</b>
  <span> ok, he said that they guy said there was magic, but that nothing weird happened to him tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>anything happen to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>uh, i think so</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>i was opening a door</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki:</b>
  <span> to like get into the apartment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>but then i was already on the other side, in my room</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>and then K called me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>and then i went to the living room, tried to sit down, and fell in the kitchen floor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie:</b>
  <span> that's weird</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>ik</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>oop, noonas calling me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>I'll text if I find out anything</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>oke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ni~ki: </b>
  <span>byee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Sunooie: </b>
  <span>byee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his eyes, Sunoo put his phone down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't I have liked a smart one?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he sat up on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded from his bedroom door. "If you're not gonna throw a lamp again, dinner's on the table," Ryujin called from downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo got up, shoving his phone into his pocket in case someone texted him. He grabbed the stairs from his bunk bed and jumped the three stairs. A sigh to stabilize himself later, Sunoo opened his door and made his way to the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their house wasn't the biggest. Not even close. Three bedrooms, Sunoo's was more like a linen closet than anything, most things stacking or right outside his door. There was also a small bathroom, where you had to step into the shower to close the door, a kitchen that actually wasn't that bad minus the refrigerator that always slammed into the wall when you open it, a dining room that was probably the actual third bedroom, a living room, and a balcony sitting on the other side of a glass door on the second floor. To say that you couldn't miss something that was in the house would be one hundred percent correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that smelled like potatoes wafted from the kitchen. The microwave beeped and Ryujin cursed under her breath as she reached in and practically there the potato on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you got there?" Sunoo asked as he rounded the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryujin held a plate towards her brother, searching the drawer for some chopsticks and the counter for the cheese. "Baked potato," she said as she shuffled to the fridge, cringing at the thud, but reached for the sour cream and back into the drawer for a spoon. "And we have some toppings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Sunoo grabbed the sour cream, scooping some on his plate before handing it off to his sister. Ryujin grabbed some cheese and sprinkled it on his plate, bending her wrist like a chef sprinkling salt into water. He would be lying if a smile didn't appear on his face, but Sunoo would be caught dead before he ever told anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two migrated to the dining room, settling into their chairs across the table from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Ryujin said, clearing her throat. "How's school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine…?" Sunoo responded, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still got friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noona!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Ryujin said in between bites of potato. "It's a good question. You didn't have many last year. Oh!" She leaned in closer. "Those kids still messing with you? You can always talk to your principal or someone if they are. I know it doesn't seem like it's gonna help, but it's better than throwing a pun-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes noona, I understand. Punch someone if talking failed, but talk like you're about to punch them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryujin leaned back in her seat. "First part, yes. Second part-" she shook her hand "-kind of. But yes, intimidation is needed, especially if they look like they're gonna throw hands, but just call someone. Like a teacher, a friend, me even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo nodded again, munching on a piece of potato in hopes his sister doesn't ask anymore questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still like that one kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo whipped his head to look at his sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Play it cool. She can smell fear, so just pretend you're dumb. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cleared his throat. "I like all my friends. That's why I have them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Ryujin leaned back on the table. "That's great, my little brother, but wasn't there this one kid, oh, what was his name…" She trailed off, tapping her chin and Sunoo took another bite of his dinner. "There was this one you said you really like. Something like Ni-Ki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo choked before she even finished the younger boy's name. Ryujin shot up from her seat, rushing to the kitchen for a glass of water before patting Sunoo on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," she said when she grabbed the empty glass, running back to grab another glass of water. Like some bird mom, she practically forced the water down her brother's throat,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting the glass down on the table, Sunoo missed the spot, catching the lip of the plate and launching the potato across the room. He tried catching it, but the chopsticks rattled as he reached, anchoring themselves in the potato and into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood there for a second. Ryujin was looking at her brother, something like confusion and pride was bubbling up in her. Her brother in question had his hand stretched out towards the anchored chopstick, fear dancing across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first to move was Ryujin. Putting a hand over her mouth, she moved over to the skewered potato. "It's stuck," she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo kept looking between his sister and the new wall decoration. Ryujin turned to him and walked back to the table. She stopped in front of her brother, staring down at a horrified Sunoo, hand never leaving her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-" he started. "I don't know what happened. I kinda just put my hand out and hmpf-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hug enveloped Sunoo and his sister started patting his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, so what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still stunned from the flying potato and sudden hug, Sunoo just patted Ryujin on the back. She pulled away and he could finally breathe. Moving around the table and sitting back in her chair, Ryujin picked up her chopsticks and nodded for her brother to start eating again. He straightened himself in his chair and she smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how did this happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo poked at his cooling potato, eyebrows knitted at the switch in her attitude and the chaos that just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing a bite, Sunoo looked up at his sister. "I ate a cookie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryujin sat up, tilting her head. "A cookie?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh, I don't have much to say for this week. My head's been hurting for the past couple of days, so I'm happy I have chapters pre-written. Happy Monday as always and see you next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smokey the Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last click of the front door brought a smile to Jungwon's face. Everyday his mother left for work at the hospital and everyday Jungwon had dinner before the sun even set, but both gave him time to finish his homework and slip into the park next door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been home for a while now, math homework sitting on the couch side table, ready to be put away. Tucking it into the folder and into his backpack and he threw it into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red jacket and some chuck taylors got pulled on, Jungwon's smile seemed to have been etched in if it wasn't for the scowl that grew when he was having trouble tying his laces. But at this point, his laces weren’t the only thing troubling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole… </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The old ruins under their school, a new person in their group that didn’t seem all that aware all the time, a group of people that Heeseung seemed familiar with, some book he got for eating a spicy cookie. Today was the strangest day for the boy, and he was about to explode from everything if he couldn’t clear his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, satchel thrown over his shoulder stuffed with that new book, a water bottle, and a bag of oreos, he made his way out of his house and to the park next door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The park was one of those forested areas with pathways every once in a while, a high fence enclosing it from the outside public. You were supposed to have a keycard or something to get in, but Jungwon nor his mom could or wanted to pay for it, so Jungwon needed another way in. Let's just say that he got good at hopping fences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once on the other side, Jungwon took off running. People would think this is his first time outside, but most people have seen him in the park, so they honestly just think he's a bit insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowed down to a stop at the base of a tree that sat just enough away from the sidewalk at the center of the park, but still hidden enough so no old couple would yell at him for being in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing his satchel into the tree, he immediately regretted it as it fell back down, crushing the oreos and probably denting his water bottle. Jungwon cringed at the thought of his water bottle breaking, those things cost a fortune and a half. He walked over to pick his bag up, putting it back on and walking over to the tree. There was a small notch he stuck his foot in, jumping to latch onto the branch above. With the satchel hitting his hip, he remembers why he always preferred backpacks, but the aesthetics man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now settled on a branch, Jungwon pulled out the journal. Just by the cover alone, torn and battered like it's been written underwater or something, pages still white, but wavy a few sheets in, ink smeared on the makeshift title page. He flipped to the first page he could make out every character, leaned against the trunk of the tree, and started reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm writing this for the people who will take my place, the people who became the red fighter and fire   person. So yeah. I think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The handwriting wasn't bad, but Jungwon cracked a smile and the author's nervousness and pink pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First things first, I should probably explain how you got the powers. There's these special rocks from who knows where, a mine that a meteor crashed into or something, like I wouldn't be surprised if that actually was it. Anyway, they taste horrible straight up, so they usually get baked into something, cookies or cupcakes, or ground up and sprinkled on things. If anyone hands you the rock straight up, you have my permission to look at them like they're insane because they are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you probably had an unexpectedly spicy cookie, cupcake, or whatever the hell. Can I say that? Eh, this is my notes, so I can do whatever I want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hell yeah you can.</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodness help me, I'll be right back after I beat up Yeonjun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon bit back a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Yeonjun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shaking his head, he went back to reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, we're back. Or I guess I'm back, you haven't left. Goodness, I'm so sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where did I leave off?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, spicy cookies. Yeah, so I had a cookie and am able to control fire. All five of us can. Yeonjun can control air, Beomgyu can control plants, Hueningkai can control rocks and stuff and Taehyun can heal people and has telekinesis. It's based off what cookie you eat, but there's something that like actually determines what power you get. Like Beomgyu ate the pink cookie, but his powers are green, so who knows, maybe the colours don't matter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's time to test your powers, so hold your hand out and think of something that makes you happy and a little fire should come out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon's eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something about him being able to control fire seemed out of the question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This should be possible, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't going to stop him from testing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand. The only thing he could think that made him happy would be his mom, his friends.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Jay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air around him started to smell like smoke. Opening his eyes, the branch he was sitting on was smoking. Jungwon looked back at his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DO NOT TRY THIS AROUND TREES! They're trees and this is fire and if you aren't careful, you're going to start a forest fire. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something snapped and Jungwon felt his stomach sink as the wind picked up around him. He hit the ground, satchel smacking him like the world was picking on him. The wind got knocked out of him, the smoldering branch under him, and the book landing a few feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally registered the ground under him. Hopping up, Jungwon jumped on the branch, stomping the fire out of the broken branch. Out of air and fire out of the branch, Jungwon sat back on the ground. Maybe it would be better to practice in a lake or something.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember kids, only you can stop forest fires.</p><p>But in all seriousness, happy Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tree on the Football Feild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! Turns out that headache from last week was tonsillitis... not that fun, but hey, at least I know now.</p><p>Reminder that every comment helps, so don't be afraid to do so, even if it's just to point out a mistake or scream at me. Also, if you want to, come scream at me on twitter. I don't post anything, but hey, it exists. @AtVibing </p><p>With that out of the way, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're brother can't make it again, can he?" Sunghoon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung was playing with his phone case, picking at a corner. He shook his head. "I texted him, but he didn't even read it." Looking up, tears were dancing in the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay stepped forward, arms open and waiting to hug his hyung. He's seen this happen for a month now, Heeseung's brother missing the day school began and the rest of March felt like tears and sniffles. April got a little better, but he had no idea about things that happened behind closed doors, the feelings his hyung had when he realised his brother may never come home, but he tried his best to hug and listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung hesitated before hugging him. Sunghoon joined the hug, dragging Jake with him. They all stood there until Jake sneezed, everyone pushing away from the snot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have told us you were gonna sneeze!" Sunghoon laughed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake pushed his shoulder. "Aw, come on." A smile broke out on his lips. "Sorry, I'll sneeze only on you next time or something. That make you happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I want you to sneeze on me? That's pretty fucking disgusting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Jake leaned in, poking his cheeks and smiling. "Because I know you like it when you have my attention."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon stood there in shock. Tapping Heeseung, Jay nodded to the road. The other gave a wise nod and they walked away from a stunned Sunghoon and Jake with a shit eating grin. Jay and Heeseung were already halfway across the field when Sunghoon called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you leave us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay turned around, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting. "Had to give you two some space. Who knows what your lover boy is going to say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That knocked something into the two's brain. They both turned away from each other, Jake scratched the back of his neck and Sunghoon coughed into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on you two!" Heeseung yelled, eyes crinkling. "We're going to miss the bus if we don't go now. And Sunghoon, I'm pretty sure you don't want the police called for you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon got wide-eyed, making cutting motions across his neck. Jake seemed to have been trying to ask him questions, but the taller of the two kept walking, gripping his backpack straps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heeseung. Hyung," Jay said, turning to the older. "I think you should run."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay pointed to a marching Sunghoon who looked like he was five seconds away from strangling someone or wrapping their mouth in duct tape. "That's why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung got wide-eyed, taking a couple of steps back and making a break for the sidewalk towards the bus station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hee</span>
  <em>
    <span>seung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Sunghoon called, running after his hyung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus ride was rather… suspenseful. Sunghoon sat behind Heeseung and Jake. If looks could kill, Heeseung would be dead four stops ago. The only thing keeping him from shaking the older was an exhausted Jay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jay tried to break the silence, but no one said anything. He sighed again, arms crossing when Heeseung and Jake looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Jake asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing?" Jay looked between the other three before rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung tilted his head. "Nothing what? That was a question, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was. And Sunghoon, if you could please stop mentally shooting lasers at our hyung, that would be nice. You aren't Superman, no one here has laser eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Jay, Sunghoon let go of his backpack straps, knitting his hands in his lap. Heeseung was almost certain he was going to play innocent, so he crooked an eyebrow, but kept quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you mean," Sunghoon blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, called it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I wouldn't do such a thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm…" Jay dragged out the last syllables. Heeseung watched him lean over to Jake, hand covering his mouth as he whispered something. Pulling back giggling, Jay's laughter turned to a cackle when Jake hit his arm. Sunghoon, in all his newly whipped behaviour, smiled at them before shooting Heeseung a scowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Heeseung turned back to the front and rested his head against the window. He hit his head against the plexus glass, closing his eyes when he developed a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long bus ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more game and we'll call it for tonight boys," Coach Kim yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake was beat. He was fit, but at the same time, doing drills for an hour and almost 10 games was going to wear anyone out. As soon as the ball went into the goal, everyone would run off for water, leaving the poor winners dying in the heat from the overhead lights and under attack from a random bug they disturbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Football came naturally to the boy, it was easy to keep the ball in front of him, dribbling until the midway point where he would pass it to a striker. Jake would circle back around, waiting for the ball to cross midfield and into his zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung stood at the side of the field, bottle in hand and arm stretched out for Jake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still here?" Jake asked before taking a sip of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Kind of just felt like it. Besides," Heeseung said, pointing to the coach. "He's friends with my mom so I go to him after school and he drives me home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You live outside city limits?" Jake watched as the older nods before laughing to himself. "I guess the better question is how Coach has any female friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone cleared their throat and Jake's stomach jumped. Turning around slowly, the assistant coach was covering her mouth, eyes crinkling to the point you can't see her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung waved a hand. "Hi Coach Hwang."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm probably never going to get used to that name," she said, smile erased and hand dropping to her side. Coach Hwang turned to Jake. "Practice is over. Coach Wang is going to want to see you next Wednesday at practice. We'll see if you're a good fit, but from what I've seen from the other applicants, you'll make it just fine. Just don't like… tell anyone that I said that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yes coach," Jake said, bowing. Heeseung stifled a laugh and earned a slap on the shoulder from the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to walk away but something stopped her. "Oh," she said, one finger in the air, looking back and walking backwards. "It's because he can smell bad." Coach Hwang winked and waved before jogging to another group of stragglers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he smells bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not lying. Coach can smell pretty bad after spending a practice." Heeseung just crossed his leg over the other and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The people I'm going to hang out with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake walked over to take his cleats and sweated out shin guards off. If there was one thing Jake could do without, it would be those nasty ads things, practically dripping. His mom stopped washing them when he turned ten, saying that "his sweat, his mess", which is fair because no one should be forced to clean them. With a nose plug and a wet wipe and some kind of smelly thing, they were clean enough to not make him gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changing into his sneakers, a crash came from the storage shed. Coach Wang's bum was hanging out of the door, the rest of him digging for something. The two left on the field turned to each other before Heeseung started snorting in a failed attempt to keep from laughing. Jake crumpled to the ground, clutching his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An acorn hit the younger and the laughter stopped. Jake and Heeseung turned towards the storage shed, a grumbling Coach Wang stood there, fidgeting with the lock on the gate while constantly turning to look at the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hit him again. A giggling Heeseung picked up the acorn from where it fell, tossing it at Jake. Of course, he caught it, but instead of throwing it at the other, he chucked it onto the field next to the practice one. A rumble echoed around the fields, even the one three back, little kids running around and all, seemed to come to a stand still. Leaves came out of the ground. And a tree limb, and then branch, and onto a trunk. Within a few minutes a full ass tree grew just beyond the painted lines of a field, the new tree seemed like it always has been there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake turned to Heeseung to ask if there was about the tree, but he seemed just as shocked as the rest of the people. Confused as hell, but hey, they're trying. Not like Jake knew any better.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still sorry for all the soccer inaccuracies, I haven't played in so long and none of my friends play, so I went off 7u terms mixed with whatever I picked up from my sibling and their friends playing FIFA...</p><p>See you next Monday when the guys finally go back to school</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Before School Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! Thank you for coming back or reading to this point, I hope you enjoyed. The gang is finally back at school, so let's see how it goes. *fancy eyebrow wiggle*</p><p>As always, please comment if you see any mistakes, have any theories or ideas, or if you just want to scream at me.</p><p>So without further ado, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunghoon and Jay's night was normal, Jay stayed at the rink to watch a tired Sunghoon go through the same routine time and time again, even offering him his latest attempt at baking. Not that the brownies were bad, but coughing at the first bite isn't the best reassurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was in the classroom with him, people still hanging out around the lockers or eating breakfast outside. Not that Sunghoon disliked the silence, hell, he probably liked this, but he wished that there was someone he could go over his notes with before he loses more than just his marbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting his head on the table, Sunghoon lifted his notes to try and go over them again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever thought having math first period was a good idea deserves to be in jail. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He banged his head into the table a few times, but a tap on his shoulder stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to see who it is, a face rested on the table next to his, blinking at him. They were close enough to feel the other's breath on his cheek. Sunghoon tried to figure out who it is and why it was one of the younger ones until he realised who it </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon sat up quickly, pushing back and losing his balance. The chair came out from underneath him and took out Jake's knees while Sunghoon scrambled to grab onto literally anything, hitting his wrist on the desk as textbooks fell out. A series of thuds sounded throughout the empty classroom as both wiped out on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you sit in chairs properly, Sunghoon," Jay said from the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping him off, Sunghoon sat up. "You literally sit with a foot in the chair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but at least I didn't bust my ass from it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or kill my knees with the chair," Jake added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or throw textbooks out of desks." Jay made his way over to pick up one of the fallen books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok! I get it. Sit </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> next time," Sunghoon said, pushing off his knee to a wobbly stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waddled over to the fallen Jake, extending his hand. Pulling him up, Jake said a quiet thank you and picked up his school bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon watched as he made his way to the door. Jake brushed some of the dirt off his pants and when they both turned to Jay, a Cheshire grin was etched on his face. He waved Jake over, whispering something in his ear that made him look at Sunghoon. Nodding and patting Jay's shoulder, Jake left for his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay walked over and sat down in his seat next to Sunghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell was that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Jay said as he sat his notes down. Without him even looking up, Sunghoon could practically sense he was going to say something cheeky. "Just that you were looking at his as-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon let his head drop to his desk, a loud thud echoed around the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit dude, don't give yourself a concussion." Sunghoon could almost hear the laughter being held back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to look at Jay, Sunghoon tried to put on some puppy eyes. "Did you actually tell him that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I did say that you were looking our way. He said it was cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear I was going to puke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon fought back a smile as he imagined how Jake must have looked when he said that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>screwed</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon sighed back down and buried his head in his arms. Another pat on the back from Jay and Sunghoon heard him start laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could throw Jay out a window, I would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock came from the door. Looking up, Ni-Ki and Jungwon stood in front of a tired Sunoo. The poor boy looked like he was about to fall over, well, until a smirk appeared on his face while looking at the two in the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Achievement Unlocked: Throw someone out the window part two: electric boogaloo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, we're gonna go to class hyungs. See you at lunch," Jungwon said, fidgeting with the pages of some random textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay straightened up, smile almost blinding, and nodded. "Will do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three bowed, turning to leave for their classroom when a scream echoed through the halls. Not to say that this was anything out of the ordinary, kids liked to pull pranks on people, so a scream this early wouldn't mean much. Unsettling as it is, the look on Ni-Ki and Sunoo's face when they ran back into the classroom tipped whatever scale Jay and Sunghoon had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, the pair at the door yelled at the same time. "Jungwon caught a book on fire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, the fire alarm went off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who thought it would be funny to set a textbook on fire?" Mr. Kim asked, drenched in water from the sprinkler system. He held up the book, its pages burnt and falling off every time he shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one said anything. Jay, Sunghoon, Sunoo, and Ni-Ki kept glancing at the boy in front of them, looking at each other for confirmation that it was actually him, not some doppelganger. That Jungwon, the boy who never broke any rules, not even being late to third period when he threw up in the bathroom just a few minutes ago, set his textbook on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was him. Jay was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did it," Jungwon whispered, watching himself kick a rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Kim looked over the crowd of students. "Who said that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon raised his hand. Another rock skidded across the dew ridden grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling a little, Mr. Kim shook his head. "Which friend are you covering for Mr. Yang?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None." Jungwon lifted his head. "I set my textbook on fire, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their teacher looked at the four huddled around the boy, all giving each other looks before turning Mr. Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jumble of "I did it though", "Sir, it was me", "sorry, I did it", and "it actually was me" echoed through the sleepy crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon whipped his head around, scowling at them with a quick "what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one was it?" Ms. Park said when she finished counting her students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to her, Mr. Kim tried to explain whatever just happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, just give them all detention. They're decently good kids, so it was probably some accident." Ms. Park turned to the boys, pointing at each of them. "But if this ever happens again, it's a suspension."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the five bowed towards the two teachers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll need you to follow us for a detention slip," Mr. Kim said. "As for the rest of you, go back to the classroom and wait there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loud smack of a door broke through the murmurs behind them. A panting Jake and Heeseung stood in the doorway, one confused at how the elder could basically throw a door off its hinges and the other shocked that the old metal still had that much noise in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn't have walked in like a normal person?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jay shook his head at the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Park cleared her throat. "You two can join them for the week, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you, please follow me." And she stepped towards the doors, past the pair of gobsmacked teens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gobsmacked,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jay laughed in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's a funny word.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huehuehue what's gonna happen in detention...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY MONDAY!!!</p><p>I’m cleaning the tags cause they’re driving me crazy and I figured out the story a bit more. This may or may not happen again, so if it's weird or annoying, I can always go back to the other tags, so leave a comment about it ig.</p><p>We're getting some txt pov this chapter. They'll get some more, but it'll mostly be Enhypen's pov. Hopefully this clears things up and shows where I'm planning on going with the story.</p><p>As always, if you see any problems or spelling mistakes or just want to scream at me, don't be afraid to leave a comment below!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slamming the book closed, Beomgyu practically shook out of his seat. “Are you sure they would even be here tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course.” Huening Kai said for the thirteenth or fourteenth time.  “We literally got Mr. Kim's word that they'd be here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huening, what Beomgyu meant was are you sure they'd actually be here. Like are you sure they won't skip?" Taehyun said from the table behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai picked at the bottom of the arm rest. "At least they're reliable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nodded. "A good trait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I meant." His nail gets stuck in the screw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun has his reasons, you know better than the rest of us." Taehyun closed the book he was writing in and capped the pen. “At least he told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai slouched down in his chair, fiddling with one of his metal bracelets. He looked at Beomgyu who shook his head and shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know why he’s still mad. It was a few months ago.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After a couple of hand waves towards Taehyun's back, Beomgyu coughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not exactly how we thought we’d be training the new group, but it’s what we have right now. The three of us. Maybe these guys can help? Find the others I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehyun looked like he was contemplating something. The other two smiled at each other. If he was thinking, it was either to take out Huening because he cheated in another game or he was trying to figure out a plan. “It could work.” So it was the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Could</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Beomgyu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of them is blue right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah, but what if Yeonjun is blocking people out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… like at the beginning. But wouldn't we have stopped like… feeling the two then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai sat up. "He kept the link open on purpose?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Taehyun tapped the pen on the table a few times. "Maybe. Maybe he wants us to look for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Soobin and his uh… problem. I don't know what to call it, but yeah." Beomgyu flipped the chair around and sat down. "They're newbies, wouldn't they get hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Taehyun ran a hand through his hair. A couple of strands stuck up and Beomgyu brushed them down, smiling. Huening stood up and put his hands in his pockets. They were doing it again and a part of him knew the two needed space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the office in the library, Huening strode over to a window and a bean bag, he plopped down and tried to think. It may seem like there was nothing in there, but there was (believe me, there was).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small shadow creeped across the ground. Huening's eyes widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They shouldn't have gotten here this fast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned to look behind him, his hyungs still in their own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying his best to not rattle the foam beans too much, he got up, out of the library, down the stairs and out into the courtyard. Looking around, a wispy end of the shadow disappeared past the gates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening pushed the gates open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, which way did it go?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A light growl came from… a trash can? Walking closer, Huening peered into it. A small black cat looked up at him. Cooing at it, he picked up the cat and tried to brush some of the garbage off of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening carried the cat to some stairs, trying to find anything in his back pocket to feed it. Nothing, of course, but hey, it's the thought that counts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could try and get you something." Heuning said to the cat. "Maybe some milk. Do cats even like milk that much?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat snuggled into his side. A smile stretched across his features as he got up, leaving the cat on the steps and walking to the corner store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he gets back, a bag with milk and some tuna swaying with every step. the cat hissed at something, the sound of wind chimes and a bit of light appeared in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something shoved him to the wall. Looking up, Huening saw the shadow again. He was trapped, the shadow already had eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I caught myself something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening hit the shadow's head with the milk bottle and booked it. Before the glass could hit the cement, Huening slipped into an alley. Cold creeped up his back, the sun doing it's best to keep him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There should be people there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running deeper into the alley, his senses cooled over, breathing in tiny swords, his eyes watering and blurring the ashened figure of the shadow in his memory. It’s haggled teeth seemingly biting into his hands, smoking eyes glaring into his soul while its pointed fingers ripped it out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands twitched when he rounded a corner, the familiar buzz from satellite dishes and phones and lightbulbs gave him a little bit of ease. His bracelet shaking at the electricity in the air, waiting almost impatiently. The cold from the shadow still sits with the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crash sounded behind him. The shadow must not be happy. The alley opens up, a couple of cars passing by, and something eats at Huening Kai. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should be dragging this thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>away </span>
  <em>
    <span>from people, not towards.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he’s alone. If he took out his phone now, it would just short circuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up, pink hair appearing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeonjun. Which means that-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The all too familiar face of his </span>
  <span>leader</span>
  <span> friend appearing in front of him. Smoke filled the area, cardboard boxes and the old wooden phone poles and a couple pieces of clothes caught fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shriek echoed across the alley behind Huening. The shadow must have overloaded and disappeared. Part of Huening was still shaking, frozen and blood running cold. Maybe if he got used to the cold, he'd be fine. But supercharged electrons hardly equals cold. At least the shadow was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least the three of them were safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Yeonjun and Soobin showed up. Like they always did when he couldn’t protect himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun turned to Huening, drawing his lips into a line. "What were you thinking? Where's the other two? And you were running in the dark? Huening, you don't want to end u-" He cleared his throat, coughing as he looked at Soobin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huening Kai's gaze moved to Soobin. His scleras were a dark grey, moving like smoke behind a sheen screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How- is he okay?" Huening asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shrugged. "For now, yes. But…" Soobin grabbed his arm. Yeonjun patted his hand and his eyebrows furrowed. "It's still not all the way out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can help-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them snapped their heads to him. Soobin shook his head like he was just offered mint chocolate ice cream while Yeonjun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple beats passed before Yeonjun spoke. "It's still too early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much longer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A month. Two, I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you even staying?" Yeonjun looked down and Soobin tilted his head toward him, but Huening Kai pressed on. "Does Heeseung know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun deflated when he heard his brother's name. "No." He sounded like someone stole his lollipop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soobin bumped his arm. After a nod from Yeonjun, he looked into the alley, eyes never quite focusing on anything. "Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two started down the street. Stepping out of the alley, Huening Kai looked around, trying to find the blue and pink hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they were already gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shadows are scary and we'll see more of them later...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It’s a fish. It’s a frog. No, it’s a person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY MONDAY!</p><p>If you're back, thank you, I'm just now realising how long this work is going to be... *ehem*</p><p>As always, if you see any mistakes or just want to scream at me, the comments are always open!</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock on his door caught Ni-Ki off guard. "Your friends are here. Let's go before we're both late," K said as he opened the door, already dawning his apron and dark circles from a night of studying. Nursing is hard, and the amount of times Ni-Ki and Taki saw him pound his head against the dining room table is concerning to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly grabbing his jacket and backpack, Ni-Ki joined the other two in the living room before walking down the three flights of stairs and leaving their three separate ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he would tell anyone this, but Ni-Ki turned to watch the other two, one to disappear into the hug of buzzing lights from the boba shop he worked at and the other into the embrace of warmth his friends brought as he walked down the street. A smile always appeared on Ni-Ki's face when he went back to his own path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t know why he left so early, but there was something about this time of day that almost kept calling to him the last couple of days. It’s been easier to wake up, to function before the sun rose. If it was a year ago, even a week ago, Ni-Ki would have slept in and been scrambling out the door, but something changed and he couldn’t quite place it. He even convinced Jungwon to wake up this early too, or rather to get out of the house this early. Getting a text at five was one thing, but around a hundred texts was another and Jungwon would mess with Ni-Ki until six when Jay woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to Jungwon’s social medias was a complete mystery to Ni-Ki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The early May sun peeked over the horizon and through cracks of the trees. The beginning of summer too far away, but spring still feels wrong to explain the season. Sumring sounds dumb too. Early May is probably the best fit for when the sky is clear except for a few leftover showers and the baby animals in some forest protected by the state testing the ropes of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, steps coming from an old apartment building took Ni-Ki's eyes away from the road. Jungwon was waving to his mom, a rather tall lady whose hair was always either in a braid or ponytail. Her scrubs from her night shift the usual Disney movie print, her worn out sneakers begging to be replaced, the eye bags that always went away after a nap and a cup of coffee or tea K sometimes brought her when he got off from work became a routine appearance as Ni-Ki passed their house. Jungwon would run to him, lunch bag in hand, talking about some crazy thing he read or saw or heard about the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ni-Ki!" Hopping the last step, Jungwon stepped in line with him. “You ready for detention?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you too happy for someone who's in detention?” Ni-Ki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but isn’t this kind of exciting? Stay behind school without anyone in a library that’s haunted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki stopped in his tracks. “Haunted?” The other boy nodded, jumping on the edge of some lady’s flower garden and teetering side to side with every step. “Well shit. Don’t tell Jay or he’ll want us to… I don’t know… explore the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Ni-Ki jogged to catch up to his friend. “Is it because you want to explore the library or because Jay will cling to you every step?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- no. Neither. Never. Like ever. Both would suck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both kept walking, Ni-Ki on the ground like a normal person and Jungwon with his arms out. Things seemed fine, Ni-Ki gripped onto his backpack strap as he lagged behind his friend. Almost as if nothing could go wrong, that today would be okay. That every day after today would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon lost his balance. Ni-Ki stretched his arms out, trying to catch his friend when he realised he was too far. One step closer became two farther. Two became four. Three, six, four, eight. He was above him, falling to the concrete with Jungwon, grabbing his outstretched hand, somehow higher than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Splash.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell into the lake next to the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small yelp came from behind them. Both of them stood up, algae clinging to their soaking clothes, hair falling into their faces, and moss on their shoulders like prehistoric epaulettes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yah!" Someone yelled. Ni-Ki and Jungwon looked back at Sunoo, tiredness in his voice and hand on his hips. "What are you two doing in the lake? How did you even fall that far in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at each other, they tried to piece together anything, eventually shrugging and wading to the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better not try and hug me. We need to get you two a new set of clothes," Sunoo sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki stopped and let out a gasp, covering his mouth. "Our backpacks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our backpacks!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon patted himself. "Our backpacks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our backpacks!" Ni-Ki shouted again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, where are our backpacks?" Jungwon spun around, looking back to the center of the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just come here you two!" Sunoo waved them over. "We can get your stuff after we-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something thudded and rolled on the shore. Ni-Ki and Jungwon looked over to see Sunoo on the ground. Running through the water, pushing lily pads to the side, and clambering over the rocks, the two crouched down next to their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sunoo?" Ni-Ki tapped his friend's face. A mumble. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I found your bags."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon poked his side, a small laugh escaping the other boy. “I don’t see them though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo pointed to the right, and sure enough, tucked under the benches is two backpacks; Ni-Ki’s neon yellow one and Jungwon’s black one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now can you two please go change? My shirt’s wet now.” Sunoo pulled at his shirt. “Ew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Ni-Ki said, hopping to his feet. “To the clinic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buttoning up the last button, Jungwon stepped out of the bathroom, straightening his collar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is fine, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jungwon grabbed his backpack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I almost burned down a park and the school, so maybe this is Ni-Ki’s uh… time? Holy shit, this isn’t puberty, is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bookbag settled against his back as Jungwon walked into the hallway. His phone said it was around 6:45, almost a whole hour before school started. Sighing, Jungwon went to his classroom. Maybe and hopefully, the teacher left it unlocked again. And while he loves Mr. Choi’s class, literature will always be his favourite, Jungwon knew how forgetful his teacher could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jiggling the doorknob, it gave way and opened. The lights were off, but Jungwon wasn’t inclined to turn them on either. He sat down by the window, small traces of sunshine weaving its way through the blinds. Rummaging through his bag, the journal from before popped into his head and he pulled it out. He flipped to the last page he remembered and scooted further against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, so you probably are going to need more help with fire, and as much as I wish I was there, I obviously aren’t, so here’s some tips to control the fire or your uh… magic? Powers? We honestly haven’t figured it out quite yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>To start it, you need emotion.</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>To get bigger, you need a stronger emotion</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>To get smaller, you need to like… have a weaker emotion</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>To stop it, you need to stop thinking of whatever helped you start it</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure if you could tell, but fire is pretty based on your emotions. All of these powers are, but fire more specifically. You can’t get too emotional or you’ll light something on fire. You can’t get too unattached from emotions or you won’t be able to start a fire. It’s dumb, I know, but it helps, believe me. You don’t want to hurt someone with the fire because unlike something like air or plants or water or whatever, fire will burn and it won’t stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But fire can also heal. It really depends on what the user intends. Fire and light is best against shadows and, while they aren't common, dreamweavers. Blue magic is best against dreamweavers, magic that creates light is not far behind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungwon closed the book and set it to the side. Breathing in, he held his hand out and tried to get an emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That water was gross.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I stubbed my toe this morning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand started getting warm, a soft glow before it flickered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, my mom made me pancakes yesterday. That was pretty nice. They had chocolate chips and everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand flickered again, smoke coming out in a little puff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chocolate cake is nice. My friends surprised me with a cake last year. We ended up wearing it, but it tasted good from what I got. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small fire sat in the palm of his hand. It’s warmth almost tickled his face, he grinned. The room had gotten a bit brighter, soft orange hugging the desks and chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze came from the air vent and the fire threatened to give out. Fluttering in, a butterfly landed on the table next to Jungwon. Distracted, he scooted to the insect, the heat from his hand disappearing. He rested his head on the table and the butterfly flittered into his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screams echoed throughout the room. Jungwon fell backwards, holding himself up with his hands and trying to catch his breath. No matter how much he tried to move, he couldn't. His eyes flicked around the room, worried about what someone would see if they walked in. He started forgetting where he was, the room getting more and more foreign. It was like something cut him off from his memories, automatic functions stopping and giving up. But he just couldn't breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're watching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I need a bandaid." Ni-Ki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo kept looking through the box. "Your knee is scraped and bleeding. I'm pretty sure you need a bandaid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping Sunoo's hip with his shoe, Ni-Ki tried his best to pull out a pout. He knocked the foot away, but Ni-Ki tapped him again. Sunoo turned to the boy in the chair, eyebrows furrowed in some kind of scowl as he slammed the bandaid on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to sit there, give me a second to find the bandaids and we'll bandage you up and send you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an hour before school."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Sunoo pulled out a white package and ripped it open. "True, which give us even more the reason to put a single fucking bandage on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fell in a lake, Ni-Ki. It's rubbing alcohol cause I don't think you want to lose a leg."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, fine, just- yeah, go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo squatted and dabbed the cotton pad at his knee. Ni-Ki kicked a little, drawing in a breath when his nerves realised it was rubbing alcohol. "You good?" Nodding, Sunoo stood up and handed him the bandaid. Ni-Ki held it out, waving it around. "I hate you sometimes," Sunoo said as he took the bandaid back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't." A huff from the other. "I know you don't." Ni-Ki held his leg out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magic words?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in high school." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>put the bandaid on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you please put the bandaid on, hyung?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo squatted down again, poking right next to the wound. "Let's see, here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ni-Ki kicking out, Sunoo stumbled and fell onto his side. He sat up almost instantly, coughing into his hand and looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, nothing. Let’s go to class."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki titled his head. “The bandaid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- oh, yeah, here.” Sunoo put it on, tapping the edges down. “Don’t go falling into any more lakes, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Ni-Ki stood up and followed the older to their classroom. It wasn’t too far and Jungwon would be waiting there, so the a.c. would have been on for a while too. The halls were quiet, each step echoing with an uneasiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At their door, the handle was hot. Gripping it with his shirt, Ni-Ki opened it. His eyes couldn’t settle on anything. It’s too dark. A faint struggle, like some kind of whimper. He turned to Sunoo who's still trying to take in the situation. Ni-Ki took a step into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s coming from the far wall, covered by desks and chairs and a backpack. No one else would be here except for-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jungwon!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did make K work at a boba shop, yes.</p><p>Sorry for being late, the time change is giving me trouble, so hopefully I'll be on time next week. I'm also going to try for longer chapters, so hopefully they'll flow well.</p><p>See y'all next Monday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Potentially Magic Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday!</p><p>Thank you for those who have been leaving comments and kudos over the past week, they've really helped me over the week, so thanks again.</p><p>On another, more serious note, after what happened in Atlanta, I want to say go support AAPI (Asian American and Pacific Islanders I believe) creators. I myself am not in the community, so I'm not 100% sure on which websites, campaigns, and groups help, but go spread some love to our lovely artist who are. Even if you can't donate to the causes, showing support can still help the cause.</p><p>If you see any mistakes, have any comments, or just want to scream at me, feel free to leave them in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The toaster popped. “Here’s to another Poptart,” Heeseung said to the wind. Settling into a chair at the kitchen table, he sighed. “I really need to find a better breakfast idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>News played quietly in the living room, something about an arsonist in a private garden spreading panic, but no one at school seemed to be talking about it. It probably was an old person thing, like most news channels were. Interesting background noise, but Heeseung couldn’t tell you one person who solely watched the news without </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Munching on his slightly burnt breakfast (</span>
  <em>
    <span>really need to figure out which level is good</span>
  </em>
  <span>), </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonie 🐣 </span>
  </em>
  <span>lit up his screen. Swooping the answer button and setting his Poptart down, Heeseung put it on speaker. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person on the side sniffed. "Hyung-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ni-Ki? Why are you calling me from Jungwon's phone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something's wrong with Jung hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can his mom help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're at school, hyung," another voice said. Sunoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung looked at the time. "Why are you there this early?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jungwon and I got here earlier than we expected." Ni-Ki explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sunoo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. The line stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Heeseung picked up his bag and wallet. "Fine. Care to tell me what happened? Does Wonie have a fever or something? A cough? Upset stomach?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two took a second, probably looking at each other. "He passed out, hyung."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung stilled. The world stilled. His breathing kept going, the T.V. kept telling him about the traffic, his timer to leave went off, but for a second the world was silent, in between anchors, between beeps, between inhales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hyung?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emptiness of the house became apparent. Sound seemed too far away, the t.v. turned itself off, little bits of electricity dancing off it before the crackling settled down. The lights blinked before turning off. Heeseung took a breath in, making his way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was a way to be cursed by the world, Heeseung probably found it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking at his phone case, Heseung counted the stops to the highschool. One more stop until Sunghoon, two until Jay and four until school. Heeseung hoped no one came on at three.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened, the familiar shade of blond bobbing up the steps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I miss Sunghoon? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heeseung looked to his side. Waving, Sunghoon tapped at the multicoloured candies. Jay slid into the seat next to them, the new kid following shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Seung?” Sunghoon nudged his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon’s mouth hung open. Turning back to the front, Sunghoon nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hyung,” Jay said after a while. Heeseung looked at him. “Jungwon’s going to be ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened again, a couple people got on, a few off, and the bus was moving again. Every second seemed to be dragging out. Laying his head against the seat, Heeseung closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be as bad as I think it is. It’s probably dehydration or something. Normal things. Is dehydration normal? I could give him water. Did I pack my water bottle?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heeseung opened his bag and dug around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Negative on the water bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand rested on his shoulder. Sunghoon smiled at him, passing him a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic I guess. Packed an extra.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened again, the four of them grabbed their things and ran off the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>we don’t need to take you to the hospital?” Sunoo asked. Jungwon nodded. Sighing, Sunoo leaned against the wall again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crash came from the other side of the room. Sunoo and Ni-Ki stared at the newly opened door, trying to figure out who it was. Ni-Ki squeezed Jungwon’s hand, the boy still slightly shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Sunoo asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crept closer, hand dragging across the wall. Just out of sight in the dark room, they stopped; something like a laugh filling the room. A light click faded from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Sunoo asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure seemed to become smoke, feet disappearing and arms becoming swirls. Cold settled in the room. Ni-Ki could swear he could see his breath. All three of them scooted more into the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blinds spun shut and the figure moved closer. “So you are the new ones. I thought they would have trained you better.” When no one answered, it kept talking. “Too bad I guess. The good ones always live short anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed in the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki tried to find where the smokey thing’s eyes would be. “I feel like you have the wrong people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There goes that plan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door flew open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung stood in the opening. A beat later and he was running at the smoke, hands…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crackling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More people appeared at the door: Sunghoon, Jay, Jake. Footsteps still came down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki’s attention was brought back to Heeseung, a bolt of electricity shooting across the room. The smoke let out a scream, falling in on itself and dispersing across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was dumbstruck, but Sunoo found his voice first. “Hyu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeseung!” Someone yelled from the door. The three there moved out of the way, giving space for the blond to step into the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The cookie man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ni-Ki’s mind supplied him. “We heard something happening from downstairs and we were wondering if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cutting him off, Heeseung pointed to the slightly blanked part of the floor. “There’s shadows here, Tae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tae followed his finger, running a hand through his hair. Two more people showed up behind him, one throwing their arm over his shoulder while the other crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The cookie </span>
  </em>
  <span>men. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But don’t they live in a cave?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to start the training earlier than planned, right?” The shorter of the two said, looking at the blond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be… Beomgyu? Maybe? If I remember right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-” The tallest uncrossed his arms. “- Welcome to our branch of magical powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potentially magical powers. We haven’t exactly figured it out.” Tae said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights turned on. Everyone turned to Jake who had his hands up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought it would be easier to see with the lights on.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel really sorry for that door-</p><p>We should be done with the feels for a couple chapters, but I'm just gonna leave this door open just in case...</p><p>Happy Monday and see you next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boba Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hihi, I wasn't expecting such a long break between the last chapter and this one, sorry about that. So uh, Happy Monday!</p><p>I'm going to be putting this work on hiatus until sometime this summer. A couple chapters ago was all of the pre-written chapters and I thought I had enough time to write a new one, but it wasn't. I would rather wait to post until this summer than have the story come out poorly just to keep up with deadlines I set myself.</p><p>As always, if you see any mistakes, have any comments, or just want to scream at me, feel free to comment. Thanks to everyone who has left a comment or kudos, they honestly help me want to make the best story I can.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Anywhere we should go?" Sunghoon asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one answered for a bit. Sighing, Sunoo spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure none of us really want to go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung pushed the gate open. “What if we all went somewhere together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a place that will take seven people?”Jay said, turning around once he was past the gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone thought for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We could go to the skating rink.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunghoon remembers the last time he tried bringing people to the rink: Jay was confused at how cold it was, Sunoo, Jungwon, and Ni-Ki trying their best not to fall and race at the same time, and Heeseung was um… decent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone thirsty?” Ni-Ki asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung turned to the boy. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this, but yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my brother works at this boba shop down the street. We could go there if we wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was your cousin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not even related, hyung. I can call him whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um. Ok. All in favour of boba?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them raised their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk there was about thirty minutes. It went past a dog park Jake tried his best to not go into, a church Jay was scared of because of some small cemetery next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s got to be some ghosts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heeseung fought a fucking shadow demon less than twelve hours ago and you’re scared of a ghost?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sunghoon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, right. Open wound. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At an alley, Jake looked in. Something seemed to slither away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake kept walking behind the group, watching Ni-Ki and Jungwon race, Sunoo and Jay laughing at Ni-Ki when he stumbled over his shoelaces, Heeseung bumping into Sunghoon and pointing back at him. He gave a small wave, scratching the back of his neck. Poking Sunghoon’s arm, Heeseung laughed as the other ducked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve known them for a week, but sometimes I wonder who the older one is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty,” Ni-Ki said. “Here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop was a hole in the wall. A slightly rusted bell hung over the door, a neon </span>
  <em>
    <span>OPEN</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign tucked right beside the door. On the inside, a couple chairs and tables sat around and a countertop with pastries and some cakes. And the menu- of course the menu- was drawn on a chalkboard, listing the specials, the stock, and any deals. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two for one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, they were going to need that today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the employees came out. “Welcome to- Ni-Ki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest dropped his backpack under a table. “Hi K.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s uh…”K looked at the group. “Seven of you? I can only give you like two drinks for free, not seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can </span>
  <em>
    <span>buy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ni-Ki, you haven’t worked a day in- Do I want to know where the money is coming from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if we made the drinks ourselves? Then we’re employees and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K sighed. “You know I can’t let you in the back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the front?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- I-” He pursed his lips. “I can do that. Maybe. But you better do one hell of a job and two whole cakes need to be out of here by the time we close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki gave him a sloppy salute. “Got it sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty customers later, K came out of the back with a tray of drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, thanks. The other guy had to walk his </span>
  <em>
    <span>turtle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know, makes no sense, but the boss let him off for the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A turtle?” Sunghoon asked, trying to poke the straw through the plastic wrap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. I should use that excuse next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni-Ki set his drink down. “We don’t own a turtle, hyung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither does Hyunhwa, but here we are.” K pulled up a chair. “I don’t think our boss knows and I don’t feel like telling her. She likes him too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung took the plastic off, watching himself stir the tea. “How old do you have to be to get a job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over at him, K sighed. “Any of you can now. If you do, make sure to focus on school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell at the front of the store chimed and a lady walked in. Hopping up, K went back to the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunoo cleared his throat. After everyone turned to him, he leaned in. “Any tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re drinking tea,” Jake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- Jay, I mean like gossip. Tea. Beans that need to be spilled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung raised his hand. “There’s a new couple in my class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know either of them?” Sunoo took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choi Jimin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the girl that spilled her bag out yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s dating um… I don’t remember the guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect Heeseung to be the one to gossip,’ Jay huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heeseung patted Jay’s back. “You’d be surprised at what I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading so far and see you all soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>